


Where are the Crystal Gems?

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimental Style, but honestly that stuff is pretty dark anyway so, i tried to do a darker take on lapis lazulis imprisonment in the mirror, the formatting is like this for a reason okay im not just being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: "Where are the crystal gems? Where is their base of operations? Tell us what their plans are?"Lapis Lazuli is trapped in the mirror.





	Where are the Crystal Gems?

**_Where are the crystal gems?_**  
I don’t know- how am I supposed to know, I’m not a crystal gem, I serve Blue diamond, Blue Diamond, let me out of this mirror- I’m not your enemy.  
 _Crystal gems crystal gems_  
What no- that wasn’t what she meant to say  
Let me out, I’m not a crystal gem  
 _Crystal gems_  
Where are the words, why cannot she speak them- she needs to tell them she should be free, she’s not a traitor- she doesn’t know where they are!  
 _Where are the Crystal Gems?_  
Could she only repeat back what they’ve said- I want out! Why can’t I just tell them? Who created this torture chamber I am trapped in? Why would they design it like this?   
**_Tell us where the crystal gems are- don’t mock us like this! It’s bad enough that you betrayed the diamonds, but you dare mock them too!_**  
I’m not mocking you, I’m trying to tell you  
Let me out let me out let me out  
I wouldn’t mock the diamonds  
I love my diamond  
I just didn’t want to fight, I’m so scared, I was so scared- I would never mock my diamond- let me out- I’ll explain it all!  
 _Mock them too._  
 ** _Where are the-  
Leave it Nephrite, we can come back tomorrow once she’s had some time to think. _**  
Don’t leave me- I can’t see anything- i don’t know where I am, all i can do is hear you- you can’t leave me here alone, i’ll have nothing then  
 _Leave it leave it Nephrite_  
Why couldn’t you have just shattered me  
It’s so quiet now  
There’s nothing else here  
I’m alone  
Just let me out, I didn’t do anything wrong, I didn’t do anything- just let me out  
It’s so quiet here  
Let me go, please, let me out of this,  
Just shatter me already!  
Don’t leave me  
 _Leave it_

My name is Lapis Lazuli, I belong to Blue Diamond, I have to go terraform another kindergarten for Pink Diamond.My name is Lapis Lazuli I belong to Blue Diamond, I have to go terraform another kindergarten for Pink Diamond. My name is Lapis Lazuli, I belong to Blue Diamond, I have to go terraform another kindergarten for Pink Diamond.My name is Lapis Lazuli I belong to Blue Diamond, I have to go terraform another kindergarten for Pink Diamond.  
MynameisLapisLazuli, IbelongtoBlueDiamond, IhavetogoterraformanotherkindergartenforPink Diamond.Mynameis Lapis Lazuli  
I belong to Blue   
Diamond, I have to go terraform  
another kindergarten  
for   
Pink   
Diamond.  
But i can’t because I’m trapped in this damn mirror, My Diamond shall be so disappointed in me!  
Why is it so quiet? It shouldn’t be like this. There is nothing here- nothing at all- I didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to be neutral- I’m not made to shatter gems, I’m a terraformer, I just didn’t want to harm them?  
Is that so bad?  
Why am I here?  
Are they ever going to come back!  
My name is Lapis Lazuli, I belong to Blue Diamond, I have to go terraform another kindergarten for Pink Diamond. My name is Lapis Lazuli, I belong to Blue Diamond, I have to go terraform another kindergarten for Pink Diamond. My name is Lapis Lazuli, I belong to Blue Diamond, I have to go terraform another kindergarten for Pink Diamond.My name is Lapis Lazuli, I belong to Blue Diamond, I have to go terraform ….

Nothingness nothingness why is there nothing here, i am nothing, no I am Lapis lazuli, and I belong to Blue Diamond  
 ** _.. the crystal Gems?_**  
They’re back- they’re back, I’m not alone!  
Why are they doing this to be?  
I’m not their enemy, I’m not a crystal gem- why don’t they realise that- they should just think for a second and realise that I’m on their side!  
 _Time to think_  
 ** _Hessonite, the Prisoner says she needs some time to think before she can answer, what should I do?_**  
No that wasn’t what I meant,, I didn’t mean to say that- just let me out!  
 ** _She’s had all night to think! Keep on interrogating her!_**  
Don’t they understand how the mirror works- don’t they understand she cannot tell them- she doesn't have the works, why don't they let her go or give her the words instead of just interrogating her keep on interrogating her without end.  
 ** _Where are the crystal gems?_**  
They don’t stop and the mirror doesn’t answer  
 ** _Where are the crystal gems? Where is their base of operations? Tell us what their plans are?_**  
Time passes, and the mirror, formally Lapis Lazuli doesn’t answer, doesn’t think, what is the point?

**_Where are the crystal gems?_**  
If this is the punishment for attempting to be neutral, for refusing to rise above her station and fight, she would hate to know what would happen if she was really part of the crystal gems.   
**_Where are the crystal gems?_**  
The mirror learns how to look out, but it doesn’t help her world, she is still trapped, still unable to move, without hands or eyes or ears. She sees only a bare ceiling and the occasional face of a gem she can no longer remember what kind it was.  
 ** _Where are the crystal gems?_**  
She will never be free. The mirror has accepted this.


End file.
